The present invention relates to electronic switches and, more specifically, to an electronic switch for use in switching a signal in the baseband video range of frequencies.
Several applications exist where it is necessary to switch baseband video signals. For example, such switching capability is utilized in the distribution of color television baseband video signals from video sources, such as a video tape player or an off-the-air tuner, to a number of remote monitoring locations. The distribution system may be used as a remote access, audio/video information retrieval system in schools or in industrial training facilities.
The heart of the distribution system is a switching matrix comprising a plurality of switches interconnected so as to switch any one of a plurality of input signals to any one of a plurality of outputs. Various types of switches are known, including diode arrays, silicon-controlled rectifiers, field-effect transistors, traditional reed relays, solid state relays, and analog switches. However, such conventional switches have not been found to be suited for such switching applications from both cost effectiveness and perfomance points of view.